To Dream A Reality
by plz stop the pain
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia start dating, Ichi, and Uryu are BFFs , Ichigo then tells Uryu - in the same convo, that he told him about the dating thing - that he's not into girls -LEMONY FRESHNESS title has very little to do with the story
1. Chapter 1

This is IchiUryu. . .

Seme - Ichigo

and it has more than just sex. . . but not much more.

Plot - Ichigo and Rukia start dating, (Ichi, and Uryu are BFFs), Ichigo then tells Uryu - in the same convo, that he told him about the dating thing - that he's not into girls

(big shocker there) Rated for later chapters.

* * *

"Ichigo. . . Ung! please. HARDER!!!" Uryu practically screams at the pure pleasure of the feelings of Ichigo pounding into him, feeling him moving faster, and faster. He knew that neither of them would last long, as he felt his rush rising quickly.

"Ung. Ung. . . Uryu. I lov-"

"Ahh!!" Uryu moaned as he opened his eyes from another dirty dream about his one time enemy, to yet another raging hard on that only his now best friend seemed able to inspire in him.

"God, this has to stop, or he's going to start to notice the fact that I get hard every time we talk, or I see him, or hear his voice, or even catch a glimpse of him." And, God,was it _ever_ starting to hurt, being soooo hard. . . _All the Time._

(I'm sorry, I don't know how to do a masturbation scene, so I'll leave what happens next up to your imagination)

_**After School**_

Ichigo and Uryu (being the now, close friends that they are), were lounging in Uryu's apartment, Ichigo (being the tease that he is) was, obviously, lounging without a shirt on (in his defense, it was hot out, and if Uryu hadn't been as turned on as he was, he would've taken his off as well). . . Anyways. . .

"Rukia asked me out again you know." Ichigo said, his voice breaking the comfortable silence that had been enveloping them. Uryu made a disbelieving noise in the back of his throat, after all, he knew that she asked him out ALL the time.

"What else is new?" Uryu asked, expecting it to be treated as a rhetorical question.

"I said yes." Ichigo said flatly. He sounded fairly depressed about it. Now That shocked Uryu out of the hypnotic spell that Ichigo's bear chest had put him under.

"Wha-what!?!?!?!" Uryu must admit, that last comment may have shocked him a little bit, but just a little bit. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU _**SAID YES?!**_**?!?!!?!?!?!" **Ichigo loved Rukia like a sister, as far as he could tell, Ichigo wasn't particularly interested in anyone. And Uryu couldn't see him dating someone that he didn't at least think that he loved. Or at least like, that way!

"You know exactly what I mean. And I did it cause. . . I couldn't think of any other reasons to say no. At least none that I want to be publicly known." Ichigo responded quietly, as if he was ashamed of what he ad done.

_As well he should be, he may not know it yet, but he's MINE! Damn that Rukia._ Uryu thought, although usually he liked her (or at least, he didn't _dis-_like her). But now he could see her for the bitch that she was (A/N I'm sorry, I really dislike Rukia, she gets in the way of all the best pairings).

"Do you not want to go out with her?" Uryu asked, trying to make Ichigo look less depressed. "I mean. . . She is fairly attractive." He left a slight pause, waiting for Ichigo to agree. "And she's popular to boot" _great,_ He thought to himself, _now I'm depressed too. "_I'm sure all the guys are gonna be jealous.

"What does it matter?" Ichigo asked disconcertingly.

_AAAAHHHHH, he's blushing!!! Thats it I'm a gonner._

"She's a girl."

"Wha-**WHAT??!!??!!**" Uryu managed to stutter out, his surprise showing clearly. . . all over his face. (A/N HEHEHE. . . that sounds _dirty_).

"I should go." Ichigo said, he quickly grabbed his shirt and walk, quickly, out, before Uryu managed to compose himself, although he did have enough control to ogle Ichigo's ass as he left.

_And God, does his ass look good when he walks like that. . . - GYA Shut Up mind!!! He is in the middle of a crisis, and he trust me with it, and he's not into girls. . . which would mean, by process of elimination. . . _

_I'VE GOT A SHOT!!!! YAHOOO._

_wait. . . calm down a bit, think about this rationally. . . _

_I'VE GOT A SHOT WITH ICHIGO!!!!!!!_

_My life is now complete._

_. . . _

_well. . . _

_as soon as I sleep with him, and here him say he loves me, and hold his hand. . . _

_WAIT A MINUTE!! what an I?? A woman. . . . _

_well. . . I'm willing to be his woman, if that's what he wants._

_NO. I'll see him tomorrow, and ask him about what he meant by that then._

_

* * *

End Of Chapter_


	2. Yaoiness starts now

Sorry it took me. . . I've been faitly distractable - ish lately

If it makes u feel any better - it's getting _hotter _in this chapter

Read and review, if it does please you to

* * *

The Next Day

The next day, Uryu was finally safely barrakaded (sp?) in his room, and after avoiding Ichigo for the entire day, he was tired, so he laid himself down for a nap, quickly falling into one of his most common dreams

He woke panting heavily, and moaning Ichigo's name. Looking down, he can see his 'little problem' clearly needing some real attention. After kicking off the blankets (and his pants. . . and his boxers. . . _sexy_), he wrapped both his hands firmly around. . ._himself_ . . . He let one hand start pumping his throbbing erection, as he let the other continue it's adventure further downward, Uryu quickly slipped a finger into the waiting hole, the hand on his cock jerking in reaction.

"Ung, yes, Harder Ichigo." He started moaning to himself, bringing the images from his dream, back into the forefront of his mind. He bent his knees, and spread his legs further apart, letting both hands move faster, and more freely. The Quincy's head was thrown back, his thin, pale lips, open as he let his voice rise, begging for the one thing, he (in his mind) knew he could never have. "Ichigo!!!"

Then he heard a grunt. . . That had not come from his mouth. Uryu's hands flew to his face as he looked between his legs, and saw standing just inside his window, lo and behold, the strawberry flavored shinigami himself, in spirit form, his loose pants looking noticeably tented, even from where Uryu was sprawled.

"I-Ichigo. . .Ichi- this isn't. . . I mean-" Uryu stuttered frantically, his face now red from both embarrassment and arousal. Speaking of arousal the look on Ichigo's face as his eyes roamed over the slighter man's body were not helping his 'little problem'.

"Ung" He moaned , his cock throbbing again "Ichigo"

"You little bitch." Ichigo said mockingly as he crawled up the end of the bed, pushing Uryu's legs further apart to get a better look at the raven haired boys dripping arousal. "How many times have you woken up moaning my name?"

"I haven't. . . I mean, UNG" U ryu started to stutter, before being silenced by a hand caressing his upper thigh.

"Stop lying Uryu." Ichigo said, bringing his head up, so that with every word, their lips brushed lightly. "It doesn't suit you."I-Ichigo. . . Nya!" U ryu moaned, trying to press his erection against Ichigo's leg.

"I've wanted to see you like this for way too long." Uryu froze for a moment, his mind taking a minute to process those words, then pressed his head up, and all but crushed his lips against the surprised looking strawberry's. Their teeth clashed, and he felt Ichigo moan against his demanding lips. Uryu wrapped his arms around the gorgeous shinigami's gorgeous shoulder, in an attempt to press them even closer together, and pressing their erections harder against each other.

Ichigo brought his hands up, and ran them lightly along Uryu's sides, slightly taken aback when he burst out laughing.

"Are you, Ishida Uryu, our dear stotic Quincy_ ticklish_."

"Sh- hehe- shut up- hahaha."Uryu managed to force out between giggles (thats right, I said _giggles_), feeling terribly embarrassed.

_I'm going to have to remember that one for later. . . Muahaha-_ Ichigo thought to himself, feeling slightly evil, despite his best intentions. Before allowing his hands to continue their journey up the pale boy's chest, stopping them to tweek Uryu's temptingly pink nipples.

Uryu moaned even louder and arched into Ichigo's harsh fingers, loving the feeling of his nipple being toyed with so roughly.

"Yes **Ichigo**."

"Tell me what you want Uryu. Say it out loud." Uryu looked up at Ichigo's words, hearing that deep voice trembling with need, and uncertainty, seeing a hint of desperation in his lust clouded eyes.

"I'm not going to say it idiot shinigami." Uryu panted. "If you can't figure out that I want you, yourself."

Ichigo's eyes lit up. "Hmf, fine then. I gues I'll just have to make you beg." He said in a low, sultry voice, his head slowly descending his new lovers trim body, laying the occasional lick on his unmarked skin.

"I-I won't beg- Gyah!!!" Uryu began, before feeling Ichigo's mouth deep throating him. He let out a loud moan, and arched off the bed, trying to thrust himself deeper into the hot, wet cavern surrounding him. He inhaled sharply as he felt one of Ichigo's fingers enter his twitching hole.

"Ichigo - wait - you can't - my ass-your fingers. . ." He stuttered as he felt a second finger being thrust into him so quickly after the first. "I can't - I'm gonna - AHH- ICHI-!!!" He stuttered as he came inside Ichigo mouth. Ichigo felt his cock throb as he heard Uryu calling a confused version of his name, as he splattered his seed into Ichigo's willing mouth.

Ichigo let out a gentle chuckle at the moan that Uryu let out, feeling the Berry cleaning his now soft cock, thoroughly with his tongue, as he pulled his fingers out of the Quincy's tight ass.

"Goodniight, Uryu." Ichigo said gently, giving his love a tender kiss, before moving towards the window.

"Where are you going?" Uryu asked confusedly.

"Sleep well." Ichigo murmured, before flash stepping away. Uryu moaned at the loss before his head fell back, and he passed out.

End Of Chapter 2

* * *

No, this is not the end, I would not let Ishigo just un off like that, and I have yet to get to the lemony - est part, all this was lime like goodness, some nice light shounen-ai, the lemon, and yaoi, will come. . . . when ever I get around to it, but if I get lots of reviews, I will probably get around to it sooner. . . hint hint


	3. Uryuu misses him, and Rukia knows it

This is chapter 3!$$##$%^&&&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+ Despite the blueness of that. . . It's not a link, i just pressed shift, and then hit all the number buttons. . . . YAHOOO. . . . yea, I need a life. . . . I know

This

* * *

A week had come and gone since _that night_, and Uryu still hadn't seen Ichigo. Every night, he lay in bed and remembered. Laying in his bed, he pretended that the hyand stroking him wasn't his, and that the fingers moving inside of him were Ichigo's, and when he closed his eyes, he could practically see Ichigo's face above him, feel his breath caressing his cheek.

God he wanted him.

* * *

"So, Ishida. . ." Uryu jumped, not aving noticed Rukia sneak up on him. "You seen Ichigo lately? We're all trying to figure out who saw him last, cause no one seems to know where he ran off to this time, do you have any ideas on why he would leave so suddenly?"

Uryu blushed hotly, fiddeling with his glasses trying to cover up the heat that he could feel rising in his cheeks. Knowing that he was the last person to see Ichigo before he left, and wondering if that night together could have been the reason he left. "Um, n-no Rukia," He cursed himself for the stutter, while adjusting his glasses to give him time to control his blush, "I have neither seen him, nor do I know where the stupid shinigami has run off to." He say after gaining control over his embarrassment. "If you would excuse me, I should head to the sewing club." He then walked, very quickly, out of the room.

Luckily he didn't tun around, or he would have seen Rukia's smirking at his hastily retreating back.

* * *

I'm soory this took me so long, and im sorry it's so short, but i got a review mentioning Rukia, and i didn't know what to do with her. . . once i got to the first yaoi part, she seemed less significant, . . . but i promise the next chapter will be faster.

Reviews are like cookies, and cookies are awesome and should be given to others , so plz review, then maybe i'll type even faster!


	4. Smut   that is all

Sorry this took me so long ppl, maybe i should work on it more, but exams are coming up, so i spent more of my time thinking about studying eventually. . . sorry bout that

This is mostly all smut. . . ok, it's _all_ smut. . . and a bit of fluff, because, come on, I just couldn't resist adding a little bit in there, just for shits n giggs. . .teeheehee

Anyways, enjoy

* * *

Another school week goes by, just as Kurosaki free as the one before it had been. and Uryu missed his Ichigo desperately, event before they had been friends, at least he had _been there_. And his not being there anymore was driving Uryu up the wall.

That night, he was being rougher with himself than usual, he knew his moans were too loud, but he lived alone in a nearly empty apartement building, so he didn't much care.

"Are you always so rough with yourself Uryu?" Ichigo asked, in soul form, from mere inches above him. Blue eyes met whiskey brown, both showing obviously their lust, and longing for the other. Uryu almost immediately reached his hand up around the back of Ichigo's neck to pull him down for a passion filled, albeigh sloppy, kiss, showing his Seme just how much he had been missing him.

"Ung. No need to rush so much Uryu, we've got time." Uryu moaned at the sound of his first name being whispered in such a sultry tone by those gorgeous lips.

"We can. . . Take our time. . . Next time." Uryu managed to get out between breathless pants, not noticing the way his partner's eyes widened at the obvious statement that there _would_ be a next time.

"Who ever said that there was going to be a next time?" Ichigo asked the man beneath him curiously.

"I. . . I need you Ichigo. This can't just be a one time thing for me. . . Ichi, I, I need-" Uryu said brokenly, pulling away slightly to look down trying to hide the tears that were gathering in his eyes from his aparent 'one night stand'. But Ichigo saw them, and he hated to see his love like that, not that he knew(or would admit to) the fact that he loved Uryu. But he still couldn't stop himself from leaning down and lightly kissing away the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, but he didn't really want to either, so it all worked out in the end.

"Uryu I don't think that, at this point, I could leave you even if I _did _want to, which I don't. I need you, more than anything. I would _live_ to protect you, love. Imissed you sooooo, much." Ichigo whipered passionately against his face, gently kissing him lightly all the while. He was prepared, aat this point for a night of slow gentle sex, maybe even just cuddling, but he could deal with that, as long as he could stay with Uryu, as long as he wasn't sent away.

"Oh, God yes, Ichi." Uryu moaned, pressing his hips up against Ichigo, meanwhile both od them were kind of wondering when he had started stradling him, but _Oh, there's that wonderful friction,_ And ALLACASAM! Thought proccess be gone.

Uryu used Ichigo's distraction to his advantage, and he flipped them over so that he was ontop, his bear bottom, grinding steadily against Ichigo's now prominent arousal (AKA big hardon). He reached his hands down to untie Ichigo's obi, all the while using his tongue to thoroughly fuck his lovers mouth. As soon as he had gotten the obi undone, and off of his Ichi's person, he gently took his hands and gidded them gently above his head, before securing them both firmly to the head of the bed, and pulling away to survey his impressive handy work, and running his hands aginst Ichigo's now bare chest.

Ichigo moaned at the feeling of Uryu's hands on his chest and tried to pull his own hands down to bring his head back down to continue their kiss. Only to find that he couldn't. "Uryu? What? What the Hell-?"

"Yes, Ichi-" Ichigo moaned as Uryu ground his ass more firmly onto his throbbing need. "You played with me like that Ichi, and then you just up and dissapeared for 2 weeks. Do you really expect me to let you go unpunished? This," Uryu said, fingering the obi slightly, "is the begining of your punishement." Ichigo moaned, turnon even more just thinking about how rough and sultry Uryu's voice sounded when he got dominant.

Uryu looked strait into his eyes and wrapped his tongue around three of his own fingers, drawing them slowly into his mouth. Ichigo let out a moan, alreagy considering the things that that tongue could do to him. Uryu slowly removed his fingers, and, still keeping eye contact, lowered them slowly down the length of his body, not taking to long to get to his enterance, detouring only once, to toy with his hard pink nipples.

Ichigo's eyes widened further as Uryu stuffed to fingers deep inside of himself, letting out a keening moan, and breaking eye contact so he could close his eyes and consentrat on the sensation coursing through his body. He dropped his hips and thrust himslef back, forcing his own fingers deeper inside of himself while grinding his own erection against Ichigo's, pulling groans out of both of them.

"God Uryu, you look like such a sexy little whore when you do that to yourself." Ichigo murmured, half hoping that Uryu will like it, but pretty sure he's just gonna get himsalf slapped by his bitch. But Uryu only moaned loudly at the dirty terms of enderment.

"Yes, Ichigo. I'm your dirty whore, God yes. . . Ung, you feel sooo good." Uryu moaned, practically beging for more of Ichigo's dirty verbal foreplay.

Ichigo lleaned forward slightly, "Uryu" he practically sighed, breathing lightly into his ear, "let me take you."

That whispered sent visible shivers through the raven Quincy, as he quickly pulled his fingers out of his own streched hole, and leaned forward to untie his lover, messing up a few times, his hands slipping down the berry's arms in his rush to free him. As soon as his ties were loosened enough for him to pull himself free, Ichigo pounced, rolling the Quincy underneath him and quickly pinning him to the mattress bringing their bodies in full contact. Ichigo pulled away just long enough to strip his already very loose clothing from his body before pinning the willing boy beneath him once more, pressing the tip of his cock firmly against his willing submisives tight enterance.

"How do you want me Uryu? Do you want me to take you slowly, to be gentle and to tease you to completion?" Uryu moaned and squirmed under him, thrusting his hips up, and trying to force Ichigo to enter him faster. "N-no, Ichi, don't tease me like this. . . Plz don't tease me! Ahh!" At this point, he was beyond caring that he was begging his 'enemy', to make him his woman, he was beyond caring about that stupid Quincy pride of his, that always seemed to get in the way, and he was far past caring about the judgements of the man who claimed the title of his 'father', he didn't just want Ichigo,. . . he needed him. "Ichigo, . . . Please, Hard." He begged.

"No?" He asked, almost mokkingly, as his gaze trailed lustly over Uryu's oh so submisive, and oh so willing form, lying their beneath him. Uryu could practically feel the heat of his hungry eyes raking over his exposed body. He tried to use his hands to cover himself, realising just how exposed he was, but Ichigo tore that idea to shit. Grabbing his hends and forcing them above his head, giving his a lust tinted glare, and leaving him even more exposed to Ichigo than he had been before his attempt.

"Or. . . Or." He whipered leaning down to breathe his proposal into his uke's ear. "Do you want it hard baby? Do you want me to ram my cock deep into your tight little ass and make you scream like the little whore that you are? Do you want me to bend you over on your hands and knees and take you doggy style? To take it up your tight ass from behind, like a bitch in heat?" Uryu moaned, and started struggling more, loving how dirty Ichigo was portrying him, and not being able to convince himself to care that Ichigo had seriously indultedhim pride, and him manhood.

"Oh God Yes Ichigo. _FUCK ME_! Oh God, bend me over Ichi- Ram it into me. Unga, take me like the little whore I am! Please, Ichi- Oh God _Please!_" Uryu begged desperately. Oh God he wanted, no, _needed_ it, he was more than willing to beg if Ichigo just stopped teasing him, and**_ FUCK ME ALREADY!_**

Ichigo pulled away and rolled Uryu onto his knees. Uryu let out a moan at how exposed he was, and how submissive this possition was, and at that thought, he felt a jolt of pure arousal go shooting down his spine. He let out another moan as Ichigo slowly started to press into him, already loving the feel of that cock inside, stretching him out, and filling him up so surely.

When he heard Uryu's slightly pained moan, he stopped and asked breathily "Are you ok?"

"Ye-. . . yea, it twinges" He responded lightly, sending Ichigo a tight smile over his shoulder "But please don't stop." He was embarrassed to hear how his voice cracked on the last word.

They both moaned when Ichigo was fully seated within him. "How do you want it Uryu?" Ichigo asked, sliding out agonizingly slowly before pressing himself back in at the same pace. Uryu tries to buck back, but Ichigo held him firmly pinned with his hands on his hips. He moaned low in his throat and thrust himself back harder, a silent plea for Ichigo to speed up.

A plea which went thoroughly unacknowledged, as Ichigo continued his slow pace.

"Ha-harder Ichigo. . . harder"

"You don't seem to want it badly enough." Ichigo emphasized his words with a particularly harsh thrust as he shifted positions slightly, causing him to brush across Uryu's prostate.

"There! Ichi-**_There_**!" Uryu screamed at him, thrusting his hips back and unknowingly tightening.

"Uryu, don't tighten so suddenly."

"Then don't move so suddenly."

"I thought that was what you wanted"

"Y-Yes Ichigo, please, i want it. . . there, _oh harder_! Faster!" Ichigo did as he was told, and started pistoning into the gorgeous man beneath him.

"I-Oh God Uryu" Ichigo moaned "I'm not gonna last long babe. Uryu." He moaned into his lovers ear. one hand reaching down to stroke his neglected cock. "Come for me."

"Yes. Yes. . . Nya. Oh God , please Ichigo I wanna cum, please Ichigo. God yes, **_Ichigo!"_** Uryu screamed, Ichigo released himself inside as the raven haired Quincy's walls tightened around his arousal and milked him for every thing he was worth. "Uruy!"

And as they lay beside each other, and Uryu was lulled quickly to sleep by the sound of Ichigo's breathing, he could have sworn he heard him mumble "I told you I'd make you beg"

* * *

I luv u all, I no i no, this tok me forever to finish, but seriously. . . This is ALL SMUT. . . yay me

reviews are love. . . and everyone might not love a lover, but, for this particular story, i dont think love would be completely uncalled for

Yum, cookies


End file.
